The Third Side
by akumajae94
Summary: When Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were having difficulty fighting three level 4 akuma and a bunch of level 1 & 2...someone appear and help them. What if this person gave Allen a offer to join her when he lose his home, will he accept the the offer and who is this mystery person?
1. Intro

Hi everyone, this is my first story please forgive me of any grammar mistake and I do not own DGM, thank you. 


	2. Who is she?

Akumajae94: Hi~

Allen: Who are you?

Akumajae94: I'm your author

Lavi: Why does your name have akuma in it? Are you an akuma?

Kanda: (heard the word akuma) I will slice you damn akuma... (Dashing towards me with mugen)

Akumajae94: (panic) WAIT! I'm not an akuma! I'm your author and Kanda if you don't take mugen away from me right now I'm going to tell Komui you kiss Lenalee.

Kanda: Che... (Walk away)

Lavi: So will you now tell us why there is an akuma in your name?

Akumajae94: (sigh) That's not my real name, I just don't want to let anyone know who I am and there's akuma in it cuz it's easier to remember.

Lavi: Oh...

Allen: So what do you need us here for?

Akumajae94: I need you guys help me with the disclaimer.

Allen: Lavi you do it!

Lavi: No Allen you do it!

Fighting for 5 mins...

Akumajae94: Enough I don't care which one of you don't it, just do it if not I'm going to tell Komui both of you kissed Lenalee!

Allen/Lavi: (face pale) OKAY WE WILL SAY IT! Akumajae94 doesn't claim any of us expect her own character.

Akumajae94: (smile) See it's not that hard and thank you.

**?: in bold**

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi went on a mission to search for innocence in a small town near London. When searching, they came across three levels 4 akuma and a whole bunch of level 1 and 2...

**Allen: Why are there so many of them here? **

**Lavi: What the hell!? We seriously need backup! **

**Lenalee: I already call brother, the backup are on their way here now! **

We have to hold them off until the backup comes.

**Kanda: Che whatever I don't care, can we attack now? **

**Allen: (look around) Guys we have a problem here... **

**Kanda: WHAT? **

**Allen: We have to spit up since there are still people on the street we have to keep them save... **

**Lavi: WHAT!? We can't spit up now, we're shorthanded why don't you ask Link to do it instead? **

**Allen: Lavi have you forgotten, Link's not with us on this mission cuz he got call back to the central headquarters. **

**Lavi: Shit! This is the only time I hope he's here... **

**Lenalee: We have no choice, Allen you go protect the people since you can differentiate the akuma and human. The rest of us will hold off the akuma until you and the backup join us. **

After that, Allen went to protect the people while the rest fights the akuma. After Allen and the backup came, they're still having hard time but still manage to hold on. While all that's going on, one person was watching them until the fight got difficult for them...

**?: Maybe I should go help them now...angel heart activate. **

Allen Pov

When we were having a hard time fighting those akuma, suddenly we saw a bright light...in the bright light I saw a lady covered in white and I mean all white, from her white hair to her white shoes. What surprise me the most is the akumas stop moving the moment she sing, after that she went up to a level 4 and did something I have never seen before...

**Lavi: (surprise) What did she do!? The akumas that she touches just turn into ash... **

**Allen: (eyes widen) How...!? **

**Lenalee: Allen what did you see? **

**Allen: (still in shock) But...that's impossible...! **

**Kanda: (pissed) Moyashi what did she do! **

**Allen: She frees the soul just by touching them...but how? **

After I say that, everyone froze up until a voice was heard...

**?: Are all of you going to just stand or fight? **

**Lenalee: (snap out) Sorry about that but who are you? **

**?: (smile) I'm Icy and since I already destroy the level 4 akumas, I will leave the rest to you guys. Goodbye~ **

When she appear in front of us, I finally get to see her closely, she look around 18 years old. She has long white hair with sky blue eyes, she's giving off a feeling of peace…I was so distracted by her. I only snap out of it when I heard her say goodbye and something ask me to stop her…

**Allen: Wait! **

When I say that, she suddenly appears in front of me and whisper to me...

**Icy: Allen~ don't worry we will meet again soon~**

**Allen: How did you know my name? Just who are you exactly?**

**Icy: (whisper) I will explain to you when we meet again and like I said, my name is Icy but just remember one thing Allen, I'm not your enemy and never will be. Well then its goodbye for now…**

After she said that, there's a bright light and she vanished. After she disappears, we went back to our battles but there's a question in all of our heart; "What is she".

* * *

Akumajae94: That's the end of this chapter

Allen: Who is Icy?

Akumajae94: She's a character I created

Lavi: Is she real?

Akumajae94: She's as real as you

Lenalee: Then will she appear in this chat?

Akumajae94: Nope

Allen: Why?

Akumajae94: Cuz I say so

Kanda: Che…

Akumajae94: Anyway please look forward to the next chapter


	3. She's here!

Akumajae94: Hi~

Allen: Good morning~

Lavi: Hi~

Kanda: Tsk…

Akumajae94: Today we have one special guest with us…

?: Yo~

Allen: (stutter) Master!?

Lavi: General Cross!?

Kanda: Tsk... (Walk away)

Cross: Yo! Idiot apprentice and rabbit.

Allen: Master why are you here?

Cross: Of course I'm here to dump my debts on you. (smirk)

Allen: (shaking) What!? (soul floating away)

Lavi: Allen hang in there!(panic)

Akumajae94: (sigh) Cross stop scaring Allen.

Cross: Tsk…

Akumajae94: Allen just ignore Cross, he's not here to dump debts on you.

Allen: (relieved)….

Akumajae94: I need you guys help me with the disclaimer again.

Allen/Lavi: Okay! Akumajae94 doesn't claim any of us expect her own character.

* * *

**Allen Pov**

After she said that, there's a bright light and she vanished. After she disappears, we went back to our battles but there's a question in all of our heart; "What is she".

After the battle we went back to the order and reported everything that happen including the mystery girl. After that we went to the cafeteria and I saw someone which cuz my face to turn pale…

**?: Yo! Idiot apprentice.**

**Allen: Master!? (shock)**

**Lenalee: General when did you came back?**

**Cross: I came back yesterday, I'm back cuz of debts.**

**Allen: (gloomy) Debts!**

**Lavi: (panic) Allen! Hang in there!**

**Kanda: Tsk…**

When everyone was looking at me with a sympathy gaze, suddenly an alarm came telling us someone is at the gate…

**Komui: Put the screen on.**

After the screen was on, we saw a lady with long amber hair and look quite young. Then I saw Master dropped his cigarette…

**Komui: Hello, how can I help you?**

**?: Hello, I'm looking for Cross Marian.**

**Cross: (shock) Don't tell her I'm here and don't let her in at all cost.**

**Allen: (who is she? I never seen Master act like this before)**

**Komui: Sorry miss, General Cross went on a mission, he's not back yet.**

**?: (irritated) Marian! I know you're inside, you better meet me or else I will throw all your stuff you left at my house away!**

**Cross: (shouted) NO! You can't throw my stuff away, I bought them so they're mine!**

**Allen: (Shock) (She even call Master by the name he forbidden others from calling him that.)**

**?: No you don't! Those stuffs you bought are either using my money or Allen's so I can do whatever I want and since you brought that up...Allen you there?**

**Allen: (snap out of it) Yes! I'm here but how you know my name?**

**?: I will explain later...since some of Marian stuff are rightfully yours since you pay for them, you want join me in burning them? (evil smile)**

**Allen: (dark Allen) Sure~**

**Cross: (shouted) Don't you dare touch them!**

**?: You really think I don't dare? (evil sweet smile) I did tell Dave to destroy all your stuff if I don't contact him for three days and today is the second day.**

**Cross: (panic) Let her in now!**

After they let her in...

**Cross: (panic) Quickly contact Dave now!**

**?: Don't worry I lied, I told Dave to destroy your stuff only when I say so.**

**Cross: (sigh) Since my stuff is save, I going... (trying to get away)**

**?: (grab him) No you don't! You're not getting away until I'm done.**

When the both of them were in their own world, the rest of us were watching with shock faces since this is the first anyone seen my Master acted this way.

**Naomi Pov**

When I reach the black order, an alarm went off and I heard a voice…

**?: Hello, how can I help you?**

**Naomi: Hello, I'm looking for Cross Marian.**

After that I faintly heard Marian voice...

**?: Sorry miss, General Cross went on a mission, he's not back yet.**

**Naomi: (irritated) Marian! I know you're inside, you better meet me or else I will throw all your stuff you left at my house away!**

**Cross: (shouted) NO! You can't throw my stuff away, I bought them so they're mine!**

**Naomi: (how dare him) No you don't! Those stuffs you bought are either using my money or Allen's so I can do whatever I want and since you brought that up...Allen you there?**

**Allen: Yes! I'm here but how you know my name?**

**Naomi: I will explain later...since some of Marian stuff are rightfully yours since you pay for them, you want join me in burning them? (evil smile)**

**Allen: (dark Allen) Sure~**

**Cross: (shouted) Don't you dare touch them!**

**Naomi: You really think I don't dare? (evil sweet smile) I did tell Dave to destroy all your stuff if I don't contact him for three days and today is the second day.**

**Cross: (panic) Let her in now!**

After they let me in, Marian ran to me…

**Cross: (panic) Quickly contact Dave now!**

**Naomi: Don't worry I lied, I told Dave to destroy your stuff only when I say so.**

**Cross: (sigh) Since my stuff is save, I going... (trying to get away)**

**Naomi: (grab him) No you don't! You're not getting away until I'm done.**

After making sure Marian can't get away I turn to see a bunch of shock faces, I ignore them and turn to a guy with a white coat and hat...

**Naomi: You must be Komui right? (polite)**

**Komui: Yes, I am but may I know who are you?**

**Naomi: Sorry about that, I'm Sakura Naomi, just call me Naomi.**

* * *

Akumajae94: That's the end of this chapter

Allen: Who is Naomi?

Akumajae94: She's also a character I created.

Lavi: So she's also will not be appearing in our chat?

Akumajae94: Yup.

Akumajae94: Anyway please look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
